A night to remember! 2 'Boys Version'
by Kit Ka-chan xx
Summary: boys version of a night to remember! Dan forces Shun to let Ace, Baron, Marucho and Klaus, and obviously himself, stay at his dojo for one night so they can all chill together...but of course there going to be mayhem! Now with Bonus Chappie! CHECK OUT GIRLS VERSION ON MY PROFILE! R
1. Finding out,Dares,& a food competition!

**Hiya! Sorry it took me a while to post this! (I've been a bit busy, plus it's been a bit hard writing about the boys .) but I've written it now! :D I just wanna say thanks to JazzGirl123 for the idea of making this Boy version, and thanks to AliceXShunMEGAFan17 for some of the ideas that you gave me, plus for being so patient (thank you very much ^-^) also a BIG thank you to ScorchedXxXRoses for helping me with what I call 'money issues'. I don't have a CLUE how to work out American dollars, so she helped me with that d(^-^)b (thanks soooo much Hun!) as you all know I do not own Bakugan (even though I wish I did *sigh* everything would go the way I want it too…) and I definitely DO NOT own Karate Kid or Coca Cola (love the drink) and as everyone knows Mr T is a real person so how could I own him? I also do not own Salt-N-Pepa's 'Push It' (If you don't know the song check it out before you read this!) I would like to say that if you are reading this and you haven't read 'a night to remember' the girl's one, then you should read it first. (Otherwise you won't have a CLUE what going on lol) This story is dedicated to Blankola! (Cause you put up with me, saying all the time 'it's almost done, the stories almost done!' lol! Please enjoy! ^-^**

"I cannot believe you talked me into this Daniel," Shun said, watching Dan freely walk into his Dojo and dump his bags onto the floor, "no wait, why did I ALLOW myself to be talked into this?" Dan turned around and grinned, "Oh c'mon Shun! Don't think of this as a boy's sleepover! Think of it as us boys getting together and chillin."

Ace looked at them both in annoyance, "listen, I only came because Baron wanted to come. I've no interest in 'chillin' with you or Shun." He said, glaring at Shun, who glared back. "But Ace, you acted like you couldn't wait to come here earlier on!" Baron said, surprised at Ace's change of character. Marucho laughed nervously as Ace now glared at Baron,

"Now, now, let's just get ourselves prepared for later on." He said, moving his suitcase over to the futon Shun had put out for him. All the boys went over to their separate futons began to unpack their things. Shun watched in frustration, "Arrgh I can't believe I'm allowing you all to stay here," he said, "and the worst part is that you all are staying in the same Dojo as me!"

Dan laughed, "Relax! You should save your energy for later on," he said, "I heard your maids are cooking us a feast! Yum, Yum!" Shun wacked Dan's hand away from him, and went to the window and opened it, "I'm gonna go and do some training, I'll be back later." He told them, jumping out and zooming towards the mountains. Marucho sighed and shook his head,

"We shouldn't have forced him to do this Dan."

Dan frowned at him, "Aw c'mon Marucho! Shuns gotta learn to be more social anyway. One little boy get together aint gonna kill him!" Ace looked at Dan and rolled his eyes, "We're not girls Dan! Honestly, who ever heard of a boy's sleepover? It's just ridiculous." He stated, watching Baron walk around the room in awe, "Wow, Shuns Room is amazing!" He said, looking at a Samurai sword that was in a glass case at the side of the room. "Yep, it sure is full of very interesting stuff." Agreed Marucho, picking up a pair of nun-chucks, which was on Shun's bed.

Dan nodded and looked at his phone that had just received a message, "What's up Master Dan?" Baron asked, looking at the guilty expression on Dan's face. Dan looked at them, and smiled weakly, "oh it was just Shun," he said, "He received a call from Klaus a moment ago, saying that he was able to come and join our boys getting together and chillin night thingy."

The boys stared at him, "DAN WE'RE ALREADY ON THIN ICE AS IT IS WITH SHUN, AND YOU GO AHEAD AND INVITE KLAUS?" They all moaned. Ace threw his suitcase at Dan, completely knocking him out, "Well done idiot! This is gonna be a disaster!"

**8:00 pm (Déjà vu or what? XD**)

All the boys stared at each-other, silently and awkwardly. Klaus smiled in amusement as Shun became more and more frustrated as he looked at each individual boy. "Well…..this is fun." He said smiling all the more as Shun glared angrily at him. Dan jumped up and climbed on Shun's bed (*sigh* I bet you can guess by now that Shun is fuming.)

"We boys are together so that we can have fun," he began, "Let's just for one night (and for one night only) get along and not argue! And that means Shun that you can't glare at me like that." He finished off, feeling uncomfortable as Shun stared at him as if he was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. Marucho nodded in agreement with Dan, "We guys should just get along, and consider this a break," he said, "I mean having the girls around is nice and all, but even nicer to have some time without Runo yelling at Dan, Julie dragging me into any shop that has 'sparkles' in it, and Alice…..Alice is fine….but she's just there….being herself…..which is quiet."

He scratched his head and the boys nodded, "I'm not around you guys enough to know what the girls are like," Klaus said, "but I'm sure they are cheeky and like to have a laugh." Ace stared at Klaus, feeling confused, "sorry, but what has that got to do with anything?" he asked, grabbing a drink that was on the side. Klaus looked at Ace and smiled.

"Well….about three weeks ago I received a call from a private number, claiming that they were a company called 'Holidays4Free'," he began, looking at all the boys who didn't seem very interested, "the young lady on the phone told me that I had won a free holiday to the Caribbean, and that I could take three friends with me." Marucho became interested, "well, if you were meant to be going to the Caribbean, how come you didn't go? I am aware that you stayed in your castle and didn't leave the country, and the only time you left it was to visit me."

Klaus smiled at Marucho, but it seemed forced, "The lady told me that all I had to do is arrive at the airport at four am, and someone would be there with the tickets. She explained that it was done that way so there was less hassle for the customers. I spent the entire two weeks after that phone call sorting things out, and buying summer clothes….I managed to persuade Chan-Lee and Julio to come, and they both seemed very excited." Klaus paused for breath, as the boys listened in wonder. "When the day finally arrived, we all got to the airport and waited for someone to come with our tickets…..we waited five hours and still no one came, so I went to the nearby desk and asked if 'FreeFlight airlines' had already taken to the sky. The lady at the desk seemed confused, so I told her why I was here, and she shook her head and told me there was no such company called Holidays4Free and there was definitely no airline called FreeFlight."

A look of pain and agony crossed his face, "it was at that moment in time I realised that the phone call I received….was a prank call." The boy's stared open mouthed at Klaus, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you know who did it?" Baron asked. Klaus nodded his head, "I went back home and tried to think of anyone I knew who would do something so….so outrageous, and then it clicked. I remembered that the voice I heard sounded a lot like Runo Misaki's." Dan gasped in shock, "Runo! Runo prank called you!" he asked Klaus, "I'm positive it was her," He replied, "and she should be very pleased with herself, because I fell for it. Chan and Julio refuse to forgive me, even though I told them it wasn't my fault. They say I led them on and the will never forgive me for getting them so excited."

Shun side smiled and shook his head, "I can't believe you fell for it." he mumbled, looking at Klaus who SHOULD have been embarrassed, but instead was smiling warmly at Shun, "Oh I can't believe I fell for it myself. But now I know never to trust calls from withheld numbers." He said, as Marucho laughed. Dan scratched his head, "So it was three weeks ago you got called?" he asked Klaus, who nodded, "it was on a Saturday night I think…..why?"

Dan turned pale, "three weeks ago on a Saturday night I got a death threat from a withheld number." He said. All the boys stared at him in shock, "Dan you got called too?" Ace asked. Dan nodded, "the person phoned and said that they didn't like me, and that he knew my name, where I lived…and how I did a poo." An echo of chuckles and sniggers filled the air. Dan coughed, "He said that he knew what I was about and he didn't like it. He kept calling me 'fool' so I thought that whoever it was, they must have looked like Mr T." Dan said, as the boys looked around at each other puzzled.

"Well…what else happened?" asked Marucho, feeling relieved that he hadn't had any phone calls from private numbers. "Well I told the dude that whatever I had done to him, I didn't mean it and that it wasn't on purpose," continued Dan, "But he said that I could NEVER take back what I did to him. He also said that I would end up a lonely man, if I carried on doing the things I was doing….and he said I would end up like my Dad, who had nothing else on his brain." he looked at the boys and turned red, "I didn't have a clue what he was on about, and what he said next was totally random."

The boys looked at Dan impatiently, "what did he say Dan?" Shun yelled. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what he'd say next. Dan took a deep breath, "he said my Dad always had pudding on his brain, and if I didn't stop stealing **his** pudding he was gonna make me pay." He told them, knowing what they all was thinking. For the next few minutes the room was in complete silence, until Klaus spoke,

"So….the guy said you would end up like your father, because you stole his pudding?" he asked Dan, who shrugged his shoulders. Shun sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _Wasn't it three weeks ago on a Saturday night that I got called by Dan?...why was it all happening on that night?...and what had __made__ Runo prank call Klaus in the first place?... _Shun's eyes shot open as he began to solve the mystery_. _

"Klaus, You got prank called by Runo didn't you!" he asked, as Klaus jumped at the sound of shuns voice, "I'm pretty sure it was her." He replied. "And Dan, you say that you had a death threat." Shun continued, as Dan's head boggled up and down. Shun smiled, "I think I know who called you…"

Ace huffed, "Aw give it a rest Sherlock Dan probably got called by some guy that was in a foul mood." He said. But Shun shook his head, "Your mistaken Ace. The guy you're referring to is actually a girl." The boys gaped, "And that's not all," Continued Shun, "The girl who phoned you was none other than Julie Makimoto." Klaus' eyes began to twitch, Ace and Baron's mouths nearly touched the floor, Marucho's glasses steamed up and Dan chocked on his saliva.

"No way! Julie couldn't have done the voice I heard!" He cried, shaking his head in disbelief. "She could have easily put on the voice you heard," Shun told Dan, "If you're saying the voice sounded deep-" "I'm saying the voice sounded REALLY deep." Butted in Dan, making Shun rolled his eyes, "Honestly Dan, can't you see? The voice sounded really deep because Julie forced her voice to do that." Shun explained, "When girls mimic guys voices, they sound exaggerated and deep." Marucho nodded, "it's true. Julie could easily put on that voice." He agreed.

Dan couldn't believe it, "I think we should go and east some food now," he said, "I need to get over the fact that my biggest fan would do something so _mean!" _All the boys stood up and walked out of the dojo. The wind hit them hard and all the boys shivered, while Dan took it the extra mile and howled. "Give it a rest Daniel we'll be in the kitchen in a minute!" Shun told him angrily.

When they got in the kitchen, four of Shuns maids were in there, loading piles and piles of food and candy onto what looked like massive shopping trollies. Dan licked his lips, and Baron seeing this did the same. The maids turned around and jumped when they saw Shun and the boys. A young maid around the age of nineteen walked over to Shun and bowed slightly, "All the food is ready to be taken to your room Shun-Sama," She said, "Would you like us to take it for you?" Shun nodded and his head, and the maids pushed the trollies towards Shuns dojo. Klaus looked at Shun and smiled,

"When I was told there was going to be food, I didn't imagine there to be this much." He said, watching Marucho and Ace try to hold back Dan and Baron from raiding the fridge. (Yet again, Baron is copying Dan.) Shun who was also watching the boys shook his head, "What did you expect? Dan would never let me hear the last of it, if I didn't have loads of food just waiting to be eaten by him." He replied, going over to Dan and dragging him towards the door, "C'mon idiot, our foods this way."

Once again the wind hit them hard, and like before Dan howled. (The only thing that was different was this time Baron joined in with the howling.) Shun opened the door and Dan, Baron, Ace and Marucho whistled. Shuns maids had come into the room and set up a huge table full of the food that they had prepared for them. They came over to Shun and bowed, "We will go and get the rest of the stuff now." They told him, walking out the room towards the kitchen.

Dan ran over to the table with shiny eyes, "Wow Shun, all this food for me? You shouldn't have!" He exclaimed, grabbing a hot dog and splurting ketchup and mustard all on it. Marucho walked over, got himself a plate that was on the side and began to put some fries onto it, "You sure have a selection of different foods here." He told Shun, noticing that there was also ramen and different kinds of sushi. "Well the girls aren't done yet. Their gonna be putting another table up, but this time with different kinds of cakes, ice creams, candy and fruit with chocolate dipping's and sugar. Then they're gonna get the drinks." He replied, not in the least fazed as the maids returned with a table and MORE trollies. As they setup the stuff, the boys sat on Shun's bed (much to his annoyance) and started to talk, "you know that it was Valentine's Day not too long ago?" Dan said his eyes still on the food, "What did you guys do?" Shun folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Valentine's Day was like any other day for me," he said, "Apart from the fact I got a lot of chocolates from fan-girls." (Note: in Japan boys get choccies on Valentine's Day.) Klaus smiled, "I had a Valentines party at my castle." He said. Baron and Ace just shrugged, "We didn't do much. We got Mira a card and a gift, but we spent most of the day brawling." Ace told them. They all looked at Marucho, "I got my Mother a gift and a card and sent Alice, Runo and Julie one too." He said looking at the boys, who had guilty expressions on their faces.

Marucho looked at Shun, Dan and Klaus, "you did get the girls a little something…didn't you?" he asked, dreading their answers. "I sent them all a little text," Shun replied, "I'm not dating any of them, so I don't need to get them anything." Klaus went red, "I was so caught up in getting my castle spruced up for the party I forgot." He said, now wishing he'd at least got them a card. Dan gave a big smile, (he's nervous smiling) "I forgot to get Julie and Alice something, but I did take Runo out for dinner." The boys looked at Dan in surprise, "So…you took Runo out for a romantic meal, how sweet of you Dan." Shun smirked. Dan stared at him, "Hey! I only took Runo out, cause she said we didn't go out enough together!" he yelled feeling embarrassed.

Klaus was very interested. He knew that Dan and Runo liked to keep their feelings for each other on the low, "So what was it like?" He asked. Dan shrugged, "It was okay I guess. We had a meal, talked and stuff like that." He replied. Shun knew Dan too well, "What exactly happened?" He asked. Dan sighed, "Okay it wasn't **exactly** as smooth as I wanted it to be," He admitted, "I didn't think it was a big deal to dress up, so I just wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt…I didn't expect Runo to come in a white dress with her hair out and high heels on and junk!"

The boys groaned but nodded for Dan to carry on, "We went to a restaurant not far from my place," He continued, "And everything seemed to be going fine….until we ordered food and drinks." Dan looked at the floor and clenched his fist, "I know I'm a bad food addict, so maybe I got a bit carried away with the ordering. Runo kept telling me to calm down and not order the whole menu, but it was like I couldn't stop!" He looked up at them with sorry eyes, "When it was time to pay the bill, I realised that I'd gone over the budget….and when I say over the budget, I mean two hundred and seventy dollars over budget." Baron and Ace gasped, "How much did you order?"

Dan ruffled his hair, "You don't wanna know," He answered, "All you need to know is that cause I couldn't pay, a security guy led us to what they call 'the back room' and kept us there until our parents came and paid for our food." Dan turned a painful red, as he relived the moment. "Runo went home with her parents, but hasn't talked to me since. So yeah….that's my Valentine's day story." As he finished talking, the maids came over to them, "the drinks, food, desserts and candy are all set up for you," they said, "Is there anything else you would like us to do?"

Shun was still staring at Dan, but turned to the girls and shook his head, "No its okay, you can go now." he replied, nodding for them to leave the room. As they left Baron patted Dan on the back, "Cheer up Master Dan! Don't worry about it I'm sure Runo will forgive you. But right now let's just enjoy the food and have a good time." He said walking over to the table and getting a plate. Dan smiled and in less than a minute, he was munching on the food, guzzling down the soda and getting crumbs all down his Pajamas.

After eating as much as they possibly could, the boy's flumped out onto their beds while trying to figure out what to do next. "How about we play a game?" asked Marucho, rubbing his tummy, "Hmm what kinda game?" Shun asked, "I gotta game!" yelled Dan, "How about spin the bottle?" The boys stared at him (He's getting a lot of funny looks lately isn't he?) "That's a dangerous game to play, when it's just boys playing it," Ace said, "I don't think we shoul-" "Oh c'mon Ace, let's just play it!" butted in Baron, "It'll be fun!"

Shun looked around at the boys, and an evil smile crept upon his face, "Yeah we might as well play it," he agreed, "There is nothing else to do." They ALL looked at Shun in shock. Why was he so laid back about playing the game? It was really suspicious. Klaus grabbed an empty glass bottle of coke that was on the side and put it on the floor. "We'll go clockwise. So that means Marucho goes first, Ace spins it second, Klaus spins it third, Shun spins it fourth, Baron spins it fifth and I spin it last." Dan said, before nodding for Marucho to spin it. Marucho took a deep breath and spinned the bottle, being careful not to spin it too fast. It landed on Klaus,

"Right, the person who spins it gives the person it lands on a dare," Dan reminded them, "So Marucho, give Klaus a dare!" The room went quiet as Marucho tried to think, "Hmm I'm not exactly sure what to dare you to do," He told Klaus, "What would you hate to do?" Klaus laughed, "I'm sure that if I hated doing something, I wouldn't tell anyone in case they made me do it. Especially if it involved doing it in a dare game." Marucho snapped his fingers, "I gotta a dare! Klaus I dare you to do some funky dancing!" He said, pointing straight into Klaus' face.

"Ermm, do I have to?" Klaus replied, smiling nervously at Marucho, "I mean, can't I do a dare that doesn't involve dancing at all?" The boys shook their heads solemly. Klaus sighed and stood up, wishing that he had never got involved in the game. The boys sniggered and snorted as Klaus did the signature disco pose, then putting a hand on his hip he pointed at all the boys while shaking his 'booty'. The boys roared with laughter as Marucho ran to the stereo and put on some fitting music, which happened to be Salt-N-Pepa's 'Push It'.

"Klaus, stop! I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" cried Ace, holding his side, which had got a stitch, "You can stop now Klaus, you've done your dare." Shun told him, trying to stop himself from smiling but failed miserably. Klaus sat back down and told the boys to continue. Ace took hold of the bottle and spun it firmly around in a circle. It landed on Shun. "Hmm, I wonder what I should make you do," He said smiling evilly, "I know! Shun I dare you to dress up in a hoola skirt and dance!" Shun side smiled, "Sorry Ace, but I don't have a hoola skirt." Ace's smile got bigger, "It just so happens that I brought one with me. I knew us boys might wanna play a dare game or something, so I brought one **just in case I got to dare YOU something!**" he threw a hoola skirt with pink and orange flowers on them to Shun, who's smile had completely vanished from his face.

For the next few minutes, the boys cried with laughter as Shun '_entertained_' them with his imitation of the hoola dance. "Hahaha, Look at Shun's hips wiggle!" Laughed Dan, before receiving a hard blow to the head from Shun, "You guys are just sick!" He fumed, "You'll never-ever see me do that again!" He ripped the skirt off, before sitting back down with a _thud. _Everybody looked at Klaus, as it was his turn next. It landed on Ace, "I'm not going to waste time thinking of a dare," Klaus said, "I already know what I'm going to dare you Ace. I dare you to pretend to be a monkey." Ace stared at Klaus in disbelief, "A….monkey?" he said, "Why the HECK do you want me to pretend to be a monkey!" Klaus just smiled… _because Ace, who would ever imagine you as one?_

Ace sighed and began to be a monkey. But not just any monkey, oh no if he was gonna be a monkey, he was gonna be an ANGRY MONKEY! He put his hands under his armpits and chattered. The boys looked at him wearily as his chatters became screeches. He angrily jumped up and down while looking at Klaus, who began to feel uncomfortable. Things began to get violent, "Ace leave Baron alone! Don't pull his hair, what's he done to you?" Marucho exclaimed in shock, watching Ace jump around Baron, while practically ripping chunks of hair, from his head. "I think that's enough Ace," Shun said firmly, going over to him and pulling him away from a half bald Baron, "honestly, give you a bit of lee-way and you think you can conquer the world!"

Feeling embarrassed Ace sat down, after apologising to Baron for his 'unacceptable behaviour'. Everyone looked at Shun, "Hm, I feel sorry for the poor soul that has to get a dare from Me." He said, cracking his knuckles before tackling the bottle. It landed on (poor soul) Marucho. "Oh, I was so hoping that it would land on Dan." Shun said feeling a bit disappointed, "Oh well, Marucho I dare you to eat baby powder." Marucho blinked, "Say what?"

"I said I dare you to eat baby powder," Shun repeated, "Just one ounce that's all." Marucho stared into Shuns eyes then laughed, "You wouldn't really dare me to do that would you Shun?" He asked nervously. Shuns face stayed serious, "I'll go get the powder." He said, standing up and walking into his bathroom. The other boys looked at Marucho in pity, "As It's just one ounce Buddy, I'm sure it won't kill ya." Dan said, not one hundred per cent believing his own words. Shun soon returned with the dreaded white bottle and placed it on Marucho's lap, "Just pour it into your mouth and I'll tell you to stop when its one ounce," He said, "Then just swallow."

Marucho looked at the object in his lap and picked it up. He twisted the lid and pressed the side of the bottle, watching the white puffs of smoke float into the air then vanish. He took a deep breath then lifting it over his head; he poured the powder into his mouth, "Well done Marucho! C'mon Buddy! You're doing really well!" The boys cheered. "That's enough powder Marucho. Right, now all you gotta do is swallow, then you've completed your dare." Shun told him, nodding for him to go whenever he was ready. Marucho squeezed his eyes shut, and after getting adjusted to the feeling in his mouth, he swallowed. "WOW, well done Marucho you did it!"

Almost immediately he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't breathe and things started to feel hazy. "I don't think he can breathe!" Shun yelled, running over to him and patting his back, "Oh no! I knew he shouldn't have eaten that!" Dan cried, "I NEVER DID TRUST THAT STUFF! I MEAN, IT GOES ON BABYS BUTTS FOR PETES-SAKE!" Marucho heard that and began to feel sick. A rumbling sound shooted through his stomach and up his throat, forcing him to open his mouth. White smoke filled the air as he burped loudly, making all the boys jumped away from him in shock.

"Wow….now that's what I call a MAN'S BURP!" Dan praised, "You are now officially classed as a man, Marucho. Good job!" Baron patted Marucho on the back and laughed, "You sure had us all going," he said, "But at least you've now done the dare." Marucho nodded removing his glasses from his eyes, he cleaned them. "It's your turn to spin the bottle." He replied, "And whatever happens, make **sure** it doesn't land on me." Baron nodded, and spinned the bottle in a neat circle. It landed on Dan, "Well Baron, try and think of a nice big juicy dare to give Daniel, will you?" Shun asked, wishing that HE the one giving Dan the dare. "Oooh, umm I don't know what to dare you." Baron told Dan, who just grinned, "Aw, c'mon Baron! There gotta be something that you wanna dare me!"

Baron thought long and hard, until the light bulb switched on, "Master Dan, I dare you to run around Master Shuns garden…with no clothes on!" He said. Klaus's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Ermm, I'm not sure he should do that," He said, "I don't think any of us wants to see Mister Kuso, running around Mister Kazami's garden with no clothes on." To his surprise the boys shook their heads, "I was gonna dare Dan that anyway," Shun said, "So it doesn't bother me." Ace nodded, "Let Dan do the dare…unless he's a big chicken." _Bingo, "_Hey I'm no chicken!" Dan yelled angrily, "I'll do the dare to prove it!"

**~Next Scene:**

**Shun, Marucho, Ace, Baron and Klaus are looking out the window.**

"Damn it's so cold," Ace shivered looking around at the dark garden, "Where the heck is Dan? He said that if we watched out the window, we'd see him after he took his clothes off….but that was ten minutes ago." All their eyes scanned around the garden, "Do you think that the dare was a bit out there? Maybe Master Dan didn't want the dare, and will hate me forever for giving it to him." Baron worried, biting his nails. The boys rolled their eyes as Marucho pointed into the far distance, "Hey, you don't think that's Dan do you?" he asked the boys, who squinted their eyes to see what he was pointing at.

Standing near a lake was Dan, completely nude and waving happily at them, "Oh…my….gosh." Klaus gaped, watching him run around in the midnight air, doing little unnecessary boogies here and there. As Dan came closer, they noticed something so funny that Baron almost piddled himself laughing, "Oh, he did _NOT _put a leaf where his *cough* is!" He said, "NO WAY, HE HAS!" Marucho burst out laughing, "He's trying to be an updated version of Adam in the Garden of Eden!" He giggled. Dan seemed to be having a heck of a time! He was hugging trees, climbing up them and dancing around in the moonlight. Suddenly Shun stopped laughing and commanded the other to stop too, "Dan come back in quick!" He whispered urgently, "Somebody's COMING!"

Dan didn't hear him and continued to be a 'hippie', "Dan now! Get in quick!" the boys began to realise why Shun was panicking. The old Ninja (Shuns Grandpa) was out on a midnight stroll around the garden. "If he sees Dan, he'll throw a fit!" Shun told them, "He thinks Dan's a bit weird as it is, and this will just confirm it!" The old man seemed to be in his own little world, muttering to himself he looked into the big lake at his reflection, "Hmm needs cleaning," He mumbled, "Must remember to tell Sakuya to clean it." He suddenly spotted something in the trees, and immediately thought it was an enemy from the past. He leaped onto the tree and grabbed hold of the 'enemy' and dragged him out of the tree and onto the ground to 'finish him off'.

If you are NOT an olden time Ninja and have NOT fought in numerous amount of wars, then you cannot IMAGINE the SHOCK Shuns Grandpa had to see NOT an enemy OR a samurai from the past, but a fifteen year old boy who has nothing on but a leaf, and happens to be your Grandsons childhood friend. "WHAT WHAT! IN A TREE NAKED, WHERE WE?" He yelled, after getting over the shock, "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING DODGY ABOUT YOU!" He grabbed a stick that was on the floor and gave Dan's butt a hard _THWACK! "_YOWCH!" Cried Dan, rubbing his sore buttocks, "That REALLY hurt!" the old Ninja frowned ferociously, "Get some clothes on! The last thing anyone needs to see is a shiny white bum!" He growled, darting towards him again. Dan ran at top speed towards the dojo and slammed the door shut, "He smacked my hiney!" He complained to Shun, "And it really hurts now!"

Marucho clamped him hand over his mouth, to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Dan's throbbing behind. "Well at least you did the dare Master Dan," Baron said, "And just because you went through such a horrible ordeal, you can dare me without having to spin the bottle." Dan smiled, "Alright then! Let me just get into my first." He said, walking into the bathroom. After a while Dan came back into the room (with some clothes on) grinning ear to ear, "I've thought of a dare," He announced, "I dare you, Baron to kiss me!"

A gasp went through the room, "Dan, don't be so _stupid_! Baron can't do that!" Shun said, shocked that Dan would even think like that, "Mister Kazami is right. You can't kiss him," Agreed Klaus, "That would be wrong." Baron looked around at them and smiled sadly, "It's okay guys, honestly I'm fine. I dared Master Dan to do something that he didn't exactly wanna do, so he's only giving me a taste of my own medicine." Ace began to get angry, "Baron you're such an idiot! Quit butt-munching Dan, and stick up for yourself, if you don't want to do it!" Baron ignored Ace's words and turned solemnly around to Dan.

"Whenever you're ready, Master Dan." He said bravely. Dan just laughed, "Man, you're acting like I'm about to chop your head off!" He said, "Relax! It will be done very quickly." He sat next to Baron and grinned, "Here's a tip, when you pucker your lips, make sure you don't pucker em' too much otherwise you'll dribble." Baron looked at Dan wearily

Dan suddenly leaped onto Baron and gave him a big smacker, "Alright you two, there are underage kids watching you know!" Shun yelled, feeling slightly sorry for Marucho, who had turned away because he felt a bit uncomfortable, "Mmph phr phinutes." Gurgled Dan. Ace turned red, "DID HE JUST SAY TEN MORE MINUTES?" He raged, running over, and thumping him on the head. Shun was appalled, "Dan are you turning _'weird'_ or something?" I'm starting to think the prank call I received from Alice _was actually from you!" _Dan pulled away from Baron, who lied on his bed half unconscious. (Dan suffocated him! :O) "What are you talking about shun? Alice prank called you?"

Shun held his head in his hands, "Just like you and Klaus, I also received a call from a private number three weeks ago on a Saturday night. The person on the phone claimed to be you Dan, so I thought that you might have phoned to see how I was doing. Then you said that you had something to confess to me, and I thought that it was gonna be something stupid. You said that you loved me and that you had always had feeling for me, but you'd never been able to show them. You then carried on to ask me, if I would go out with you (which I would have said no to anyway) and started saying weird things about how my voice made you crazy and stuff." Shun stared straight at Dan, "I told 'you' that 'you' needed to sort yourself out, and I hanged up."

A look of realization came across Dan's face, "That's why you wouldn't talk to me all week! And it also explains why you were sceptical about this 'boy's sleepover'!" He exclaimed. Shun nodded, "Yes. Well, after a while I decided to talk to you again, but not remind you about the things you had said to me, but I know realise what must of happened. The girls must have got together, on that Saturday night and took turns in calling us, so that's why we all got prank called around the same time."

Klaus hearing this laughed, "They must have chosen which one of _them _would phone one of _us!" _He smiled_, "_well, let's let them think that they've got away with it." They all agreed, and Dan looked at Shun and grinned, "I wouldn't have done what Alice did, you know," He said, "You might think I'm acting 'weird' but I'm just getting on with the game….and having fun at the same time." He added. Shun nodded, "I hope so Dan." He replied. Ace yawned and stood up from the bed, "I don't want to play spin the bottle anymore," He said, "Why don't we do something else?"

"YES!" cried Marucho, who hadn't really gotten over the fact he'd seen Dan and Baron kiss. "We could have a food competition?" Dan said, "Let's see who can stuff as much food in their mouth in a minute!" he ran over to the table and grabbed a pile of food and setting it out in front of them, "Right, when I say 'go' stuff as much food in your mouth as you possibly can!" He said, grabbing hold of a hamburger (He's using this game to eat all his favourite foods without looking like a pig) "On your marks…get set….GO!" The boys began stuffing food into the mouths, all trying to become the winner. Shun didn't join in the game and just watched the 'pigs', while Ace and Klaus watched each-other eat, panicking that the other would eat more than him. Marucho valiantly tried to take on the ramen, but wished he hadn't after realizing that it was too much.

Dan happily crammed pizza, fries, sushi, ramen, hot dogs and bbq ribs into his mouth, while Baron followed his lead. (*sigh* yep he's copying.) Obviously Dan one and to celebrate his victory he did something quite uncalled for…and a bit smelly, "*Sniff, sniff* what the hell, Dan did you HAVE to fart?" Yelled Shun, covering his nose in utter disgust. Ace and Klaus turned green, and Marucho ran out the room. Baron looked at Dan, feeling a bit shocked, "That…really smells," He said feeling a bit sick, "You could of went to the toilet and did it, Master Dan."

Dan, who was very pleased with himself, decided he wasn't finished yet, "*Sniff* oh Dan that stinks!" Cried Marucho, running out the room again (poor thing). Klaus looked at Dan…._mister Kuso seems to think that showing his 'true colours' to us makes him more appealing….when it's actually quite disturbing. _

After everything calmed down, the boys decided to watch a movie, "What do you guys wanna watch?" Shun asked, "I don't really have time for movies so I don't exactly have a lot of them." Marucho scanned through his movies and nodded, "You've got a lot of Japanese action movies." He noticed looking at the front covers of them. Shun nodded and went through his draws, "I did buy this the other day. I saw an advert and thought it might be good." He turned back around and displayed the Karate Kid dvd.

All the boys settled down and Shun put the movie on. As it got into the movie, Ace and Klaus began to wish they hadn't sat so close to Dan and Baron. Anytime a Karate move was shown, they would go berserk and try to copy it. Shun (who knew from experience NOT to sit with Dan) had sat himself far away from the others and had warned Marucho to do the same. "Baron your making yourself look like a right fool." Stressed Ace, wishing he would just _listen_, but Baron was having WAY too much fun! (Copying Dan -_-) Shun couldn't help but side smile, when he saw Dan sniffing around Klaus who was trying to eat a small portion of quiche.

"That's his food Dan. LEAVE it ALONE." He said, throwing the dvd remote at Dan, who over exaggerated his fall and ended up falling on top of the food table. "Trust Dan," Moaned Ace, "That's gonna have to be cleaned up in the morning!" As time passed the boys began to feel tired and soon was fast asleep….this is how the scene was: Klaus was on the floor with a half-eaten quiche in his lap, while Dan was lying on the floor next to him, with his hand on top of the quiche (*sigh* he tried). Baron was obviously lying by his Masters feet, (the stupid pratt!) Marucho was sleeping on his futon, and so was Shun. (Different futons by the way) and Ace was lying, stretched out on the floor. _**This is how all of the plonkers slept.**_

**Next Morning 9:30am (teehee!)**

Shun woke up feeling very uncomfortable. Opening one eye, he saw a giant red one staring into it, "Wa- what? Dan what are you doing?" He asked wearily, noticing that Dan was sitting on him. "I'm waking you up sleepy-head!" Dan yelled, slapping Shun around the head. (HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT!) The next thing Dan remembered was Baron running over to him, and picking him up from the floor. "Never, I repeat NEVER slap me when I've just woken up." Growled Shun, sitting himself up and staring at Dan, "In fact DON'T EVER SLAP ME AGAIN!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't get up, so Dan felt the _need_ to climb on top of you and yell in your ear, to wake you up." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Shun looked around the room in shock, "It looks like we all was in a drunken state, and decided to trash the room!" he said, pulling back the covers and going over to the now broken table and getting himself a drink. One by one the boys began waking up, and Klaus removed himself away from Dan, sharpish. "Well what a night to remember eh?" Said Dan rubbing his eyes and smiling at them (Baron has removed his face from Dan's feet), "We should do this more often! Shouldn't we boys?" The boys started coughing nervously and looked at Shun. Shun looked at them all and smiled, walking over to Dan he said ten words that made Dan know that Shuns smile wasn't a nice one.

"If you ask me that question again…you will die."

**The End!**

**So what did you guys think of it? I hope it's better than what you expected! ^-^ that would make my day! *Yawn* It is 2:52am British time when I'm writing this, so I hope that you all appreciate what I've done! (Cause if you don't….I'll bite you!) I really did want to add the boys prank calling the girls, but I dont think anyone's got enough patience to sit at their computers/laptops for an hour or so. And Blankola I hoped that the 'kissing bit' didn't affect you that much? I tried to make it more jokey than serious (O.O I REALLY did!) any way PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate it very much! ^-^ okay well… I'm gonna go bed now….Nunight! Mwah! XxXx **


	2. BONUS CHAPTER :D

**I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I know a lot of you wanted prank calls. I didn't add them, because at the time, I thought there would be so much going on, I wouldn't need too. Seems like you lot had other ideas! XD I now give you…..the BONUS CHAPTER! Btw I do not own Morrisons, that's a super market I go to. (Plus I wouldn't want to own it…I HATE going shopping) **

_**A week after the boy's sleepover...Oops! I mean boys 'chillin out' night.**_

Klaus sat in his garden and sighed. After last week's happenings he couldn't get out of his mind that the girl brawlers had been cheeky enough to prank call Dan, Shun and himself! An evil smile then crept onto his face. _I did think about letting them think that they had gotten away with it…..but since they did it, why can't we boys have a little fun and get REVENGE! _Somebody suddenly tapped his shoulder, making him jump in his seat. Standing up next to him was Shun accompanied by Dan, "Hey, why don't you come around to the front of the castle and meet us next time?" Dan said, "Sitting in your nice, big, fat garden is fine and all, but when you're expecting guests it's classed as 'RUDE'!"

Klaus smiled at Dan and bowed in his seat, "My apologies, but I didn't think there was a need for me to wait for you. You can access my garden, by going to the side of my castle…Alice did and she didn't ask, so why can't you, even though I'm the one who invited you here?" Dan scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. So, when are we gonna get down to business?" He said, rubbing his hands evilly, "I wanna be first!" Shun crossed his arms and shook his head, "Not trying to be immature or anything , but I think I should be the first to prank call Alice," He said, "I mean, what the other girls said to you two wasn't that big of a deal. What she said to me put Dan and my friendship at risk." (Like he really cares!)

Klaus flashed his eyes at the two, "If anyone will be the first to phone, it will be I, Klaus Von Hertzon, the best aquos brawler in the wor-" "Oh put a sock in it, you big ego head!" Dan yelled, trying to pounce onto Klaus, but was stopped by Shun, "Let's just get on with this," he growled, "I don't exactly want to be here, but I came for the fact that I want revenge on Alice….and I thought she was _mature!" _Klaus looked at Shun and smirked, "Seeing as you want to do them now, why don't we go inside where we can do them _privately?" _the boys nodded and they went into Klaus's castle.

**5minutes later~ Scene: All the boys are in Klaus's study. (He wouldn't let them in his bedroom to 'chill'.)**

"Well, shall we begin?" Klaus asked them, as he sat down in yet ANOTHER chair. Dan and Shun nodded, as Klaus began to punch in Runo's number and wait for her to pick up. _Ring, ring…..ring, ring…ring-_

Runo: Yo, this is Runo Misaki.

Klaus: Hello Miss Misaki, this is Baiyes Police Department.

Runo: Oh! Ermm yes, what is it?

Klaus: We have caught you on camera in Morrisons Super-Market at five forty pm, stealing makeup. *Dan whispers* She doesn't wear makeup!

Runo: ...Ermm, sorry but I don't really wear makeup so whoever you saw on camera, couldn't have been me.

Klaus: You have blue hair, usually in piggy-tails, and you wear a white and yellow dress is that correct?

Runo: *dumbfounded* ye- yes th- that's correct. *Slightly worried*

Klaus: So you are the girl that has been caught on camera, is that correct?

Runo: Yes it must have been me….but I don't understand, I don't wear…

Klaus: I'm sorry, but please save your excuses, for when you are being interviewed. *smirks*

Runo: *Shocked* WHAT? INTERVIEWED?

Klaus: Well Miss Misaki, do you expect us to let young kids like you, think that stealing is alright to do, even if you get caught?

Runo: No, of course not, but that wasn't me! I swear I rarely ever wear makeup!

Klaus: *chuckles* I'm very sorry….but I'm afraid I don't believe you. *pretends to shuffle papers* Hmm this could affect your family's business….your parents own a café don't they?

Runo: Wait! You CANT involve my parents into this!

Klaus: I assure you, I can. If you would like to come to the police station, tomorrow at ten thirty am, we can arrange for you to have _Professional Help. _Are you a first time offender?

Runo: I'VE NEVER STOLE ANYTHING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

Klaus: Hmm…well since you are failing to cooperate, I will talk to your parents. Goodbye Miss Misaki.

Runo: Wait! You can't talk to my parents! I haven't stole any-

Klaus: *Hangs up*

An evil smile came onto the boy's faces, "Well…one down two to go," Klaus said, handing the phone to Dan, "Take out all your anger and frustration on this call to Julie." Dan looked at the phone, "Well...here it goes!" He pressed in Julie's number. _Ring, ring…..ring, ring…..ring, rin-_

Julie: Hello! Diva on the line! ^-^

Dan: *Girly voice* Hey Julie.

Julie: Hiya! Who is this?

Dan: *Whispers to Klaus and Shun* Who am I?

Shun: *Shrugs*

Klaus: *Whispers back* I don't know.

Dan: *Starts to think* Errrr….this is your enemy speaking!

Julie: *scratches her head* Riiiiiight….umm Kathy is that you? I have told you, like a MILLION times not to bother prank calling me, cause I, like always know it's you.

Dan: No, no it's not Kathy, it's….*starts to think hard* Leah! Yeah, it's Leah.

What Shun and Klaus didn't know was that the last time the brawlers had met up, Julie had been telling Dan about a girl that went to her school called Leah, "Arrgh! She, like drives me insane!" Julie had said tossing her piggy tail passed her shoulders, "I mean she seems to think she has the right to copy everything I do! She copy's my piggy-tail, fashion and my attitude! It just makes me so mad! I told her to quit it, and she just said that she didn't need to copy me to get attention…and that she was popular anyway, so that how we became enemies."

Julie: *gives her phone dirty looks* what do YOU want?

Dan: I just wanted to tell you that you are the DUMBEST girl I know.

Julie: WHAT?

Dan: Yeah you heard me! You're so stupid, that you couldn't find the answer to 5x8 without thinking about it.

Julie: LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WE HAD A MATHS QUESTION THAT WAS SO EASY A SIX YEAR OLD WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT, BUT YOU DIDNT! (She's more than just angry…she's livid)

Dan: Like WHATEVER! You just think you're so 'popular' and 'wanted'. Your heads in the sky if you think that!

Julie: OH, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN! WHEN I SEE YOU I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER, EVER BORN!

Dan: When I see YOU, I'm gonna make sure that you know never to think you're the boss of me! I can wear my hair in any style I want to, AND THE SAME GOES FOR MY CLOTHES!

Julie: You're saying this now, *grins* but when I see you with my crew (her girlfriends) you're gonna be begging on your knees, for me not to crush you!

Dan: Well, we'll see about that!

Julie: YOU THINK I'M JOKING? YOU'LL KNOW I'M NOT WHEN I TAKE A PAIR OF SCISSORS AND 'SNIP, SNIP' YOU'RE EXTENSIONS OFF!

Dan: THEY ARE LIKE, SO NOT EXTENSIONS!

Julie: THEY, LIKE SO ARE! DON'T EVEN GET STARTED ON YOUR FAKERY! AT LEAST MY BUSTS ARE REAL, WHILE YOU HAVE TO PUT SOCKS IN YOUR BRA FOR THEM TO EVEN GET NOTICED!

All the boys: T_T …..

Dan: *Shocked a bit* THEY- THEY ARE NOT STU- STUFFED WITH SOCKS!

Julie: YES THEY ARE, SO DEAL WITH IT LEAH!

Dan: YOU THINK YOUR SOOOOO GOOD! WELL LISTEN UP BARBIE, YOU CAN GO AND FIND KEN FOR ALL I CARE! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO BIG AND BAD BECAUSE YOUR APART OF DAN AND THE GANG, BUT REALLY YOU RELY ON THEM BEING THERE, BECAUSE WITHOUT THEM YOU'RE NOTHING! DAN MADE YOU, AND YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT HIM….

Julie: T_T …..WAIT! YOU'RE HITTING ON DAN NOW? *screams* I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! *hangs up the phone, and starts to cry*

Dan took the phone away from his ear and looked at Klaus and Shun, who were gaping, "What's up fella's?" Dan asked, "You look all shocked, like." Shun looked at Dan in amazement, "Shocked? I'M ABSALOUTLY GOB-SMACKED!" He said, turning to Klaus to see if his face was the same as his. (Which it was.) "Dan, we all say that Julie can be a bit ditzy and silly at times, and maybe a bit vain, but we don't EVER say that she's stupid, dumb and we never EVER call her a Barbie. She may be confident but I'd never say those things to her, because at the end of the day, she's a girl and girls are emotional, sensitive human beings." Klaus looked at Shun weirdly…_he knows way too much about girls and their feelings…thats a bit scary…._ Dan grinned at Shun, "Oh, I didn't mean what I said," He replied, "It was just a prank call, so I just wanted to see how she would react if I said I was that girl Leah from her school…maybe I did take it a bit too far, but the thing is, when I started I just couldn't stop...man, I'm glad that I am not that girl….she is as good as dead, when Julie sees her next."

Klaus looked at Shun and smiled, "Well, I think you will understand how Dan feels, after you have called Alice," He said, passing the phone to him, "Just think about what she did to you. I mean, she made you believe that she was DAN. You got _tricked_ Shun….and now is the perfect time to get _revenge." _All Klaus had to say was those few words, and Shuns face changed completely. He took the phone out of Klaus's hand and proceeded to dial Alice's number in. _Ring, ring…..ring, ring….ring, ring….ring ri-_

Alice: Hello this is Alice speaking.

Shun: *laughs evilly*

Alice: Hel- hello? Any- anyone there?

Shun: *smiles* Alice, I'm surprised you don't recognise my voice. You couldn't have forgotten about me already.

Alice: Forgotten about you?

Shun: *Chuckles* you haven't changed one bit. My dear, this is _Masquerade. _

Alice: *Gasps* Masquerade? I thought you were well and truly _gone_!

Shun: Well, my dear I HAVENT GONE ANYWHERE!

Alice: *Frightened* what do you mean?

Shun: I am still inside you, Alice. I just haven't come out in a while…I'm talking to you through the phone, because if I just started talking to you randomly, people would think you were crazy. *laughs* we wouldn't want people to start thinking that AGAIN, now would we?

Alice: *Sobs* so after all this time…all these years….I still have a split personality? What am I going to tell the others?

Shun: There is nothing you CAN do, Alice….let's face it. You are not exactly a NORMAL teenager girl are you? Your Grandfather is a scientist and also has another side to him...

Alice: *Cries* you mean, Hal G is still inside my Grandfather?

Shun: Yes….

Alice: This isn't fair! This isn't right. I can't be friends with the brawlers anymore….they cannot find out that this has happened…

Shun: They cannot find out whatsoever. Just remember Alice *voice drifts away* _I will always be a part of you….._

Alice: Wait! Please, Masquerade don't go! I need to ask you some more questions….Masquerade!

Shun: *Hangs up*

Shun placed the phone onto the desk and folded his arms, while Klaus and Dan cheered and clapped, "Your prank call was better than me and Klaus's put together!" Exclaimed Dan, patting Shun on the back, "I do admit that you did do a better prank call then I thought you would Mister Kazami." Klaus said, looking at Shun admiringly. Shun just sat in the chair, with his arms folded and eyes closed, showing no emotion whatsoever, yet Dan and Klaus knew that he was very pleased at how well it went. "Well hopefully that's the end of us brawlers prank calling one another." He said opening his eyes and looking at them, "Honestly, I do not have time for the immaturity that goes on."

Dan and Klaus smiled, as they all stood up and left the room. "Alright then, buddy we don't have to do it again," Dan said, "Although you got to admit, that it was pretty fun." Shun rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hall, "Well, seeing as we have got our revenge on the three beautiful yet evil young ladies, why don't we have a celebration dinner?" Klaus asked, the two boys. "WOOHOO! Yeah I could do with one of those!" Dan cheered, dancing his way into Klaus's dining room and grabbing himself a seat at the huge table. In a matter of minutes the table was set out with different types of exotic yet exquisite dishes. Klaus lifted his glass up, "A toast, to the girl brawlers! Because without them, we would have never been able to prank call them back and have such a fantastic meal that we are having tonight."

"To the girl brawlers!" the boys repeated. Dan looked at his food and grinned, "Well, if the girls did prank call us all the time…and we had to make sure we prank called them back…could we also make sure that we have a celebration meal at the end?" Klaus and Shun looked at Dan in amusement, "Well Dan the bottom line is that we will not be prank calling the girls again, and neither will they to us," Said Klaus, "But if they did," Shun said lifting an eyebrow, "And we did have to go through this all over again, then I suppose it would be only right to treat ourselves to a nice meal."

Dan looked at his plate and grinned some more. Taking his phone out he began dialling a number, "Dan what are you doing?" Dan ignored Shuns question and waited for the person to pick up.

Ace: hello?

Dan: *gibberish* go go tushi smitzle hei tai long days!

Ace: EXCUSE ME?

Dan: fort wort langle mangle gum drop!

Ace: WHAT THE HELL?

Dan: siht si nad osuk! (Note: backwards this says: this is Dan Kuso!)

Ace: *Yells* MIRA! SOMEONES ON THE PHONE AND THEY DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH! *Mira takes the phone*

Mira: *Starts speaking different language* Hola?

Dan: Eh? What?

Mira: Oh hello ermm, I thought you couldn't speak English.

Dan: Oh I've been speaking English for long time now ^-^

Mira: But my friend Ace said you weren't.

Dan: *sniggers* fort wort?

Mira: *confused* What?

Dan: fort wort mangle tangle gum hop!

Mira: *Shocked* umm I'm sorry but I don't know what you're sayi..

Dan: TICHE WENTO GENDOU CLAMPER DAMPER, YOU'RE HOT! SHMIGLE LE?

Mira: *Even MORE shocked* What the?

Dan: *Hangs up*

Klaus and Shun burst out laughing as Dan came of the phone, "NOW, THAT PRANK CALL WAS THE BEST!" Laughed Shun thinking about the look that must have been on Ace's face, "He sounded like he was well and truly SHOCKED!" Klaus stood up and went over to Dan, "If you ever need anything Dan Kuso, just ask me and I will make sure you get it!" he said shaking his hand. Dan smiled cheesily at them, "Alright then, LETS HAVE ANOTHER ROUND OF DINNER!"

_**The end!**_

**I hope you all enjoyed that bonus chapter I made! Why not tell me what you thought of it, by leaving a review? I want to say a quick thank you to my sister (we'll call her Chibi-chan) for helping me ^-^ I couldn't have done it without you sis! Oh and I also want to say that I do not wish to offend Alice fans. I thought that Shun being Masquerade was funny, so I did it just for fun :P please don't hate on me! A few days later Shun went to Alice and told her what REALLY happened, and explained that she didn't really have a split personality and that it was all a big joke, so Alice is fine. (He said DAN had prank called her.) Oh and Shun told Dan, that if he didnt tell Julie it was him that called her, he'd get his butt kicked. Dan told Julie (who was NOT happy) and she told Runo who was LIVID and she beated him up...T_T I saw it coming. And Klaus...He didnt tell Runo he prank called her. (he wanted her to panick...which she did *sigh* poor gal.) There! Now I've explained all that I think I'm going to have a break…. has anyone got a Kit Kat? XD! **


End file.
